Heretofore, the best substrate or barrier dielectric in thin film superconductor technology has been LaAlO3. However, there have been problems with the use of LaAlO3. For one, its dielectric constant is anisotropic and too high. This automatically prevents one from making certain types of devices. It also undergoes a phase transition leading to twinning and stress. The present invention provides a solution to many of the shortcomings and problems associated with the use of LaAlO3.